The Halfa, the Witch, and the Time Portal
by wolffeather
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and a Ghost Witch named Zelda are sent back in time. Full summery inside. THERE IS NO CLOCK WORK.Rated for possible violence. just in case
1. Chapter 0

"The Halfa, the Witch, and the Time portal"

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! BEWARE!

It's Wolffeather, back with another Fanfiction! Hopefully more people will review more this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, the Mesozoic era, or the story this is based on (Animorphs, Megamorphs #2 In the Time of the Dinosaurs)

Summery: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and a ghost witch named Zelda are sent back to Dinosaur times. How will they return to the present? Read and find out. Has nothing to do with Clockwork. He is _not_ in this Fanfic. (Has nothing to do with the "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" either)

Prologue 

Jack Fenton sat at his fishing chair in his lab. He had created a new attachment to the Fenton Fisher. Made from a crab cage, it was designed to catch ghost items for study. So far he caught a boot, which, sadly, he had thrown in earlier.

Danny walked down the stairs; his schoolbag slung over one shoulder.

"Morning Dad."

"Hi Danny. Have I told you-?"

"About the Fenton Fisher Cage?" He interrupted. Maddie had sent him down to say bye to his father before leaving for school. "Yes."

Jack was about to explain to his son, for the fifth time, how the metal cage worked, but his fishing pole suddenly pulled him to the ground. He reeled the line in and the cage clanked onto the hard floor. He opened the latch and carefully pulled out a glass beaker with a cork in its mouth.

"A formula by some ghost scientist!" said Jack happily.

Danny rolled his eyes. He had to get to school on time. As he ran up the stairs and out the door he prayed that whatever his dad had found wouldn't explode and give _him_ ghost powers.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the basement again. Danny's parents had created a new device out of a metal detector; and they were using to find ghosts in the graveyard.

The trio was about to begin a practice session. Danny had to commit his new found and least used powers enough so they would be second nature—instinct in battle. He also had to learn how to split in two or more. He had once been able to, but not by himself. The suit he had worn had given the necessary power to do so.

But before he had even began to transform, the door opened on the ghost portal. Out stepped a woman. She was dressed in a black dress and pointed, yet droopy, hat. In her right hand she held an old fashion broom, a rough branch for the handle and twigs for bristles. The green tinge of her skin, though normal for a ghost, almost made sure everyone who saw her knew she was a witch.

"You have stolen my potion." She accused, pointing a long finger at Danny.

Danny, standing there in his ghost form, spoke back, "What potion? Who are you?"

"I am Zelda. And I have lost my potion." She pointed to the beaker Jack had caught earlier.

Danny walked up and picked up the potion. "What does it do?"

"It is poison, now hand it over!"

"Poison?" laughed Danny, not sure if she was joking.

"Here's something you needed to practice: talking." Said Sam sarcastically.

The witch snatched the beaker out of Danny's hand. Annoyed, Danny grabbed the cork end. After a couple of minutes of a weird tug-of-war, the potion flew out of their hands. Cork less, it passed through the portal.

As if the portal thought the poison tasted bad, the normal blue/green portal turned a sick purplish black. It vacuumed the four into it.

Zelda was pulled in instantly. Sam and Tucker had held onto anything bolted down. Danny had grabbed the only thing within reach: his backpack. He had held onto the wrong end, everything inside fell out. Unable to hold on anymore, Sam and Tucker were dragged in. Danny was sent in a few seconds later, still clutching his backpack.


	2. Chapter 1

**Riverfox237**: That's strange. Question: were those two quotes the only ones you used? And why is there a parent block on your profile? GRRR. I can't click on your name. I can't email anyone either. My dad would flip, and then ban me from the Internet for a while.

**Never Listening: **Hi. Thank for the review!

To anyone who is reading and not reviewing, sorry this took so long: School and stuff. And sorry that it's so short, but I don't usually write long chapters.

Chapter 1

Sam opened her eyes. Beady eyes stared back.

"Ahh!" she shrieked, as the odd looking rat ran off into a nearby bush. Sam blinked. She was lying in the dirt. She got up and dusted herself off.

'Where am I?' she wondered. She saw that Danny was lying on the ground too, in his human body again. Tucker was there a few feet away, drooling no less. 'Where are we?' she corrected herself.

She looked around. This had to be the ghost zone, hadn't it? They had gone through the portal. But it wasn't like any part of the ghost zone she had seen before. Tall, almost rain forest-like trees surrounded them like bars of a cage. Their large leaves blocked out the sky. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that everything within sight was normal colored, and that the sun shined through an open patch.

She shoved Tucker in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said. "What was that for?"

"Is there a sun in the Ghost zone?"

"I don't think so." He blinked, "Where are we?"

"No idea. Come on, I need your help waking up Danny."

She helped him up and the two advanced on Danny's unconscious form. They woke him up with a series of ghost-like noises.

Danny looked up, half awake, "Doesn't anyone say 'wake up' anymore?"

"Would you have woken up?"

"No."

Sam and Tucker helped Danny stand. He bent down, picked up his empty backpack, and put it on his back.

"Where are we?"

"Ghost Zone, I think." Said Sam unsurely, "What does your PDA say, Tuck?"

Tucker whipped out his PDA. He pushed the ON button. Then he did it again; and another time, more frantically.

"No!" Tucker cryed as he fell to his knees. "It won't work!"

"What if we just try flying out of here?" wondered Danny.

"Works for me." Sighed Sam.

"My baby!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he lifted his arms. The familiar halo of blue light appeared around his waist. Then it flicked off like bad reception. Confused, Danny tried again.

"Great, I can't go ghost."

"Perfect." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yes, isn't it?"

Zelda pushed some leaves out of her way and came into view.

Danny looked left and right. Nothing! He couldn't protect himself, or his friends. One choice.

"Run!"

And they ran.

Though she usually enjoyed the chase, Zelda walked in the opposite direction. The kids didn't know this. They continued to run. Danny tripped into a ditch.

"Is she even chasing us?" he wondered. Sam and Tucker were watching him oddly.

"What?"

"Do you know what you're sitting on?"

"A scorpion!" screamed Danny as he got up.

"No." Sam pointed to the "ditch" he had fallen in. It wasn't a ditch, however, but a large three-toed footprint; or rather, a talon-print.

"Looks like a dragon has been here." Panted Danny.

They continued walking in silence. Danny parted some large leaves and passed through them. Sam and Tucker followed. Once through, they stood next to Danny, watching out on what looked like treeless grassland. Everyone's expression was the same: confusion and shock.

There were a couple of things wrong with this picture. One, the sun was there, bright and extremely hot. Two, the sky was blue. Three, the grassland was the correct color, instead of the blue or purple glow everything in the Ghost Zone seemed to acquire. And four, there were large creatures with three horns on their faces, elephant legs, and stubby but swishing tails.

A herd of Triceratops stood some hundred yards away, as alive as Danny was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Riverfox237: **You think you know what's going to happen? I have a news flash for you: I don't even know what's going to happen! Sure, this is a rewrite, but the first one was so bad that this is _very_ loosely based on it. And I don't know why there's that parent block. They pop up at stupid times.

For the hundreth time: SORRY IT'S SHORT

Chapter 2

Danny was sure this was some trick. They had to be ghosts, hadn't they? He walked up to a timid-looking cow, and, trance-like, put a shaking hand on its side. The beast stared at him with one eye. "It's alive." He whispered. Then she snorted at him. Danny looked at his hand and sighed sadly. He made his way back to his friends.

"This isn't the Ghost Zone, is it?" asked Sam. Danny shook his head.

He blinked, "Where's Tucker?" Sam pointed back into the trees. He went there and she followed.

Tucker stood there, with a pile of technology at his feet. He was taking out gadgets from his backpack and pockets, one by one, pushing the buttons, and then dropping each of them into the growing heap. He continued to do this in a zombie-like way

"This can't be happening…" He mumbled.

"Of course it can," said Danny, "It is _us_, after all. This is just the kind of thing that would happen."

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" said Sam.

"Yes! We're stuck back in time, with a ghost, and I'm powerless!"

"Cracking already?"

The teens looked up to see Zelda watching them from her floating broom. They didn't run this time.

"What do you mean? Why'd you send us back in time?" demanded Danny.

She laughed. "I'm not the kind to reveal my plans. But I do have to say this: I am a ghost, so having no food or water is no problem for me, and time doesn't matter either. You three will die in a matter of days. With out your," she looked at Danny, "ghost powers," she looked to Tucker, still doing what he had been doing, "or your technology."

"Why can't I go ghost?"

"Why…why isn't anything w-working?"

"To the ghost boy, you're allergic to the poison, and it keeps you from going ghost. There's nothing you can do about it. To the boy with the mechanical monstrosities at his feet, those can't exist here!" and with that, she was gone.

"She's right, you know." They looked at Sam, "About the tech, I mean. Doesn't your gear work off satellites or something? There aren't any to work off of."

"She's also right about another thing, if we don't adapt to this environment, we'll die out here." Reported Danny.

"I wanted to ignore that part." Said Sam. "Okay, first things first," she looked left and right, like she could see through all the leaves, "we need to find fresh, hopefully running, water."

"What will we eat?" asked Tucker fearfully. He knew what she was going to say.

"Fruit, of course. And after we find water we have to make a fire, before we worry about food."

"Okay, Sam, you go that way. Tucker? That way. Meet me here in an hour."

"Guys!" she said, stopping them from mid-scatter. "Do you really think it's smart to go running off own our own? What about predators? Or just getting lost?"

"We know you're right, but it'll take longer." Danny said.

"If this darn PDA was working I could tell you where a river or stream would be!"

"No it wouldn't."

He whimpered.

They walked back out to the grassland. A river was in view a little way past the herd they had seen earlier.

"That's lucky…"

They began walking there. Tucker had an odd look in his eye. This was, sadly, his worst fear. He had experienced it before, last Halloween, when the Fright Knight had struck him with his sword. Stuck without civilization, without technology.

Danny wasn't as worried as Tucker was, but he was scared enough. Here he was, with dinosaurs and his two friends (one of which seemed to be going insane), and powerless. He couldn't protect himself, or his friends. And the witch! What does she want?

Sam was doing better than the two. She had a level head in this situation. She almost didn't mind being away from people and technology.

They came up on the river. Thirstily, each lowered cupped hands into the cold water and lifted them to drink.

Snap!

The group fell back and ran a few feet before the image had reached their brains. A crocodile! It had come out of the water and tried to eat them! Panting, they were thirsty again. But none of them would not approach the river any time soon.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

next chappy is not typed. BE WARNED. Lol.


	4. Chapter 3

**Riverfox237**: I got in there, but my time limit didn't give me enough time to read your profile. Thanks for the review. IS ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE READING?

**A/N**: I realize that some of this information of the past will be incorrect. Sorry for anyone who actually knows things about the Cretaceous Period. And, if you guys haven't noticed, I separate the passages with numbers.

Chapter 3

Danny woke up, but did not open his eyes. 'What a weird dream,' he thought as he recalled it. In his dream he had been with his friends back in the Mesozoic era. And he had tried to drink from a river when a croc with a long, thin snout had attacked him. He tried to remember details. After the croc attack, he and Sam had made a fire from dried grass, twigs, and had surrounded it with stones. Not long after, he had fallen asleep.

But now he was awake. He would see his bedroom ceiling and go to school and tell his friends of his dream. They might think it's funny.

He opened his eyes and he groaned. Blue sky was overhead, yellow grass underneath, and a river off to his right; so much for the dream theory. He got up and dusted himself off. Slightly confused, he picked up his empty backpack and put it on his back.

He looked around for his friends. Sam was sleeping right next to where he had been. Tucker, however, was not in sight.

'Where is he?' Danny thought, terrified he had been eaten last night. "Sam wake up!" He pushed her in the side. She looked up at him.

"Where am I?"

"You'll remember in a few seconds." And she did. "Tucker's missing." He looked out. Where could he have gone? All Danny could see was grassland and a forest. His stomach growled.

"Where is he?"

"If I knew, he wouldn't be missing."

"He probably ran back to his tech gear."

They went into the forest in search of him. They found nothing except some weird chicken-sized dinosaur trying to eat the abandoned gear. It ran when it saw them. Danny's stomach growled again.

"We need energy, or we wont be able to continue looking for him." Sam told him, hearing his stomach rumble for the third time from a few feet away.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Zelda watched as the two teens went to seek out fruit. She was high above, invisible to anyone or thing below. This was, for her, very entertaining. Like a TV show. The kids wouldn't find their friend anytime soon, and what happened if the food they found made either of them sick? What if the vegetarian was forced to eat the meat of a creature?

She was surprised they had survived the night. Lucky for them that the crocodile of the river had not fancied a stroll into their campsite. There had been a Velociraptor who came close and sniffed Danny, but it had ran when it smelled a much tastier dinner.

She should be glad they had survived; for once they were gone she would be alone. Maybe she would help them, because she would be, excuse the pun, dead bored. She smiled and snapped her fingers. Danny didn't notice the pack on his back flash for a second.

The witch sighed. She had prolonged there living, but they would die eventually. And she would have to wait an eternity for her revenge on those who had killed her. 'My specter had haunted them, had it? Guess what my specter was going to do now.' She laughed to herself, very un-cackle-like.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Danny was climbing a tree and trying to get the coconut-like fruit from above. Then he got close enough to knock some down. He climbed down even slower.

"It isn't going to kill us, is it?" asked Danny.

"Hopefully not."

Danny attempted to crack his over a stone. Not even a dent.

He took off his backpack and felt inside, hopeful his scissor hadn't fallen out yesterday.

He felt something cold. He pulled it out and smiled. It was a buck knife. This would be helpful. The boy took his knife and cut open Sam's fruit, then his own. They quickly ate the white pulp within. When they were done, neither was full. But they weren't starving either.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

They searched all day. Tucker was nowhere to be found. Not even his hat or a shoe.

The sun was setting, and Danny and Sam refused to travel at night. Despite the heat of the sunlight hours, the night was very cold. They would have to stop and light another fire.

Danny sat down after they had gotten it big enough to stay stable on its own. Danny sat on a fallen and rotting log, wondering how it had gotten from the woods to far in the grassland. It's didn't even have bite marks. Sam sat next to him.

"Where is he?" asked Sam.

"He's alright." He answered, knowing she was as worried as he was. "We can't sit here all night, we have to sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"We have to, we'll need the energy."

A couple of minutes later he had finally convinced her that she needed to sleep. She lied down and, as far as Danny could tell, was sleeping. He lay down not far from her and slept himself.

After a few minutes, Danny woke up. He had the distinct feeling they were in danger. He woke up Sam.

"Weren't you the one who told me to sleep?"

"I think we're in trouble."

"Really? You've just figured that out now?"

"I mean a new trouble. I feel like I'm being watched."

Danny's suspicions were confirmed by a pack of dinosaurs that emerged out of the forest. The Deinonychus ran for the campfire.

"Run!" They ran away from the group.

It was like running from wolves. They chased them into the forest. Danny and Sam were back to back as the pack circled them and hissed.

Danny wished his powers worked. He held up his buck knife, in a mockery of protection. It was like holding up a sharp stick to someone with a steak knife.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a little trouble typing it. It would have been written better if I weren't trying to get it out so fast…and it's short for the same reason.

Chapter 4

In the madness, Danny thought he had heard a "Tarzan Yell", from a cracking voice and movement that wasn't his hunters. A figure jumped from a branch above and landed in front of Sam and Danny and held a torch. The figure swung the fire at the Deinonychus, and they ran.

"Tucker?" asked Danny and Sam in unison. It was indeed Tucker, but he was not himself.

He turned around and watched them. He snorted.

"What happened to you?" they asked him.

"I realize you just saved our lives with your 'ambush', but never scare us like that!" yelled the Goth.

He laughed and passed by them, in the direction of the river.

"We asked where you had been!" panted Danny as they followed. Any energy he had gotten from the fruit had ran out a while ago. Tucker ignored him; still running in an odd way while carrying his torch.

Sam and Danny watched as Tucker slowly approached the water and dipped his head in enough to drink. He then pulled out and looked back at them.

"Great, he thinks he's a caveman." Said Sam, holding her head.

"We can't reprogram him this time," sighed Danny. Sam smiled inwardly, remembering what had happened the day the last time they had reprogrammed him.

"Why would we want to? He's a lot more useful this way."

Danny blinked. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Exhausted hit him like a bulldozer, and he let his knees buckle. Sam watched Danny fall. Worried, she got one of his arms over her shoulders and lifted him up. He was asleep.

"He's alright, let him sleep." Grunted Tuck.

Sam lowered him to the ground carefully. He was too heavy for her to hold up anyway. She looked up at the Cave boy.

"You should sleep too," he said. She smiled and yawned. She lied down next to Danny and fell sound asleep as well.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

When they woke up Tucker was out to look for more fruit for them.

"Danny? What are we going to do? We might never get home." Sam said sadly.

He looked at her. He was afraid to scare her, but he had nothing comforting to say to her. "I don't know…" his voice trailed off.

"We can't keep living this way."

"We have to, for now."

They sat alone with their thoughts until Tucker came back with some more edible fruits, and some roots. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ate hungrily. They decided that they couldn't just sit there and do nothing. If there was no way to get back to their own time, they might as well walk.

This idea quickly disappeared as rain clouds formed above them. It became as dark as night and light drops fell on their heads. Sam growled into the air.

The rain quickly went from light drips to dropping in buckets. It only took seconds for the group to be soaked. A loud roar was heard and it sounded close. Then a loud, squished thump came from behind them.

Whirling around, the trio met eye to ankle with a very large dinosaur. They looked up and screamed at the same time. For the Dinosaur they has seen was Tyrant Lizard King, or Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Despite any judgment, everyone scattered in different directions.

Danny looked around. He could not see his friends. He opened his mouth to call, and was rewarded with a mouth full of rainwater.He gagged on it, and made sure to keep his lips sealed.He couldn't see anything except the large shadow that was a T-rex. He slid and fell. He tried to rise and fell again. Another time and he stood somewhat solidly, weighted down because his clothes were caked with mud.

Instinct more than thinking drove Danny to try and become a ghost. Unable to even feel if it had worked, he looked at his hand. He couldn't tell. He tried to make to use his favorite power.

It worked.

This would be a happy moment, however his glowing hand had attracted the brute's attention. He turned to Danny and bared his teeth, though all Danny saw was that it was facing him.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry this took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Nearly Headless Nick.

Chapter 5

Danny rose so that he could look the monster in the eye. The t-rex rushed at him with open, hungry jaws. Danny dodged. Another attempt at the halfa and another miss. But the predator was persistent. It continued to try and eat him.

Danny was beginning to get worried with this game of keep-away, the beast's crushing talons could hurt Sam or Tucker on the ground. Danny, tired of the rain hitting him and the mud weighing him down, went intangible and let all of it fall through (and away from) him.

He raised his hand and it started to glow a deadly green. The boy winced, knowing Sam was going to give him a hard time later for what he was about to do. He shot.

The dinosaur fell to the ground with a neck that could rival Nearly-headless Nick's. Suddenly a pang of hunger hit Danny. He flew to the fallen brute and took out his buck knife. He cut out enough squares of meat to fill his backpack and took to the sky once again.

He searched left and right. 'For once, Sam, couldn't you have worn pink? I can't see black in this mess' scolded Danny in his mind. Then, probably because he was thinking of the color, Danny saw pink somewhere near the base of the woods. He also saw something black and flesh colored over it. Both figures were covered in mud. He quickly made his way to the sight.

He saw that it was Sam, and a small bird-like dinosaur. He landed next to them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now that the rain could not choke him. Sam nodded. "What are you holding?" protectively, she bent over the dinosaur more. Danny bent down and lifted Sam, one arm behind her waist and another under her knees. She let him, with her arms around the pink creature. Danny could now see that it was a Microraptor.

The three went into the air. Having punished them enough, the clouds stopped dropping their rain and started to part, revealing the sun once more. Danny made the group intangible so the remaining water and mud from Sam and the dinosaur. He could see Tucker in a tree below. He lowered Sam onto the ground and he landed also. Two rings formed around his waist and separated, making him human again. Tucker jumped out of the tree.

"You guys okay?" he asked and Danny and Sam nodded to him.

"Sam, why are you holding that Microraptor?" Danny wondered.

"I was protecting it."

"Let it go."

"Okay," she said and relunclently let it go and the dinosaur climbed a tree and jumped, like a monkey, from branch to branch.

Danny took of his backpack. "I know you're going to kill me for this, but…" he opened the flap to show the meat he had taken before.

"Sweet!" said Tucker at the very same time Sam said "Danny!"

"Sorry Sam, but we need the protein. You do too, but there's nothing I could say to get you to join us."

Sam ignored them as they started a fire and cooked all the meat so it wouldn't go bad as fast. They ate as much as they could, with Danny saving some for Sam in case she would want any.

---

Okay, that was bad. Oh, well. REVIEW! And I don't care if it's flames, I know I deserve them. And I need some ideas for the next chapter. I know what happens in chapter 7, but I'm stuck in 6.


	7. Chapter 5 and a half

Hi again. I wrote the last chapter too fast and that is why there are so many errors in it. This might be a little fast too.

**Riverfox237**: Actually, it was the meat that brought him partly back. He's not fully back, and he will be later for a reason that I think makes sense…

**I Break For Ghosts:** Thanks for the review. Besides Riverfox237 you're the only one reviewing.

A/N: this was so short that I had to add it as part of chapter 5. Enjoy.

Chapter 5.5

Tucker woke up from a meat-coma. It was morning and his friends were still sleeping. He took off his glasses and inspected them. He was wondering why his former self needed them so much. He put them back on and jumped. He couldn't believe he was so blind.

Tucker sat and watched his friends as they continued sleeping. He was thirsty, but he could not risk leaving them alone to go to the river. They might panic, worried he was lost again; or worse he would not be here to protect them while they slept.

He didn't have to worry about them when Danny was awake. With his powers he was now top of the food chain.

Tucker lie down again and fell back asleep.

The Microraptor fell from an above branch and landed in front of Sam.  
He dropped a large bushel ((is that what they're called?)) of berries. He pat Sam's head with one claw.

"Huh?" she muttered and looked up at the creature. "Hi," she said to him.

"Mrraa!" said the pink dinosaur as it ran off again. Sam got up and ate the berries, leaving enough for Danny (Tucker, even in his caveboy mode, wouldn't eat them).

"Dad! Come on! I want out of this place!"

Danny and Tucker woke up and jumped up.

"Who said that?" the trio said at the same time. They ran in the direction of the voice.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the character Lauren. When I first wrote this someone had asked me to put her in. (Cheetah8 from the nick message board.)

**Riverfox237: **I love microraptors! Lol. Here's chapter 6.

**Cheetahs-sperit: **Thank you for reviewing. I realize the mistakes and I am trying to make sure I don't make many now.

Chapter 6

Danny, Sam, Tucker walked into a clearing where a girl their age was packing up a tent, not looking at them. Behind her was what looked like an RV. Confused, Danny stepped forward to greet the girl; or the hallucination, if that what it was.

"Hello."

The girl started. She looked up at Danny. "Hi. You scared me. You camping behind the trees or something?"

"You could say that." He motioned for Sam and Tucker to come out of the leaves.

"Actually," began Sam once she was standing next to Danny, "We're stuck here."

"Sam, don't you think she's-" Sam elbowed Danny and gave him a silent look that said 'follow along'.

"Some punks dropped you off and left?" asked the girl, looking annoyed.

"Yeah." Sighed Sam, faking an angry look and leaving Danny even more confused. Tucker looked at the RV.

"Do you live around here?" He asked.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Don't answer him."

"Okay…" The girl took out a small gadget from the pocket of her jeans and pressed a button while pointing it at the rolled tent. The tent shuddered and suddenly shrunk and she put both back in her pocket. "You guys need a ride?"

Sam looked at Danny, asking him silently to answer the girl. Tucker, though nobody seemed to be paying him any attention at the moment, was smiling. He was staring at the pocket that his the weird devise.

"Yeah. It isn't an inconvenience for you, is it?"

"None at all. I'll go tell my parents." She went to the other side of the RV, where the group couldn't see.

Danny turned to Sam, "Okay, What am I missing this time?"

"It'll sound stupid," whispered Sam, looking at the side of the camper the girl had disappeared from. "You'll have to see when we get there."

Tucker rubbed his head, looking like he had just woken up.

The girl came back. "They green lighted it, come on, we're leaving now."

The trio followed the girl into the back of the RV.

The inside was not like the usual camper, nothing like Danny's parent's assault vehicle. It was mostly black with hidden colored lights flicking on and off here and there. The seats were silver and white, all of the little lights reflecting.

The girl's parents looked at them in their mirrors once everyone got inside and sat down. "You kids okay?" asked her mom.

"We're fine," said Sam before her friends could say anything "Thanks for the ride. Who knows what would have happened out there."

"I'm Lauren, by the way." Said the girl.

"Sam,"

"Danny,"

"Tucker,"

Now that the shock was over, Danny saw that Lauren wore odd cloths. The cloth was mixed with black, silver, and white. What looked like Saturn was on the front of her shirt.

"I hope your coming from our year," she stopped to look at their cloths, "Dad doesn't want to make any more stops until home."

"I don't think so," said Tucker. He was only half listening, being fascinated with the ceiling.

"Then you'll have to spend the night."

"Fine with me." Tucker smiled.

Sam and Danny gave him a look together. Each said the same, though Lauren couldn't decipher it. Of course it said: 'If you hit on her our ride is over, so shut up'. Sam added: 'And you'll be sleeping outside'.

Tucker stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip, which is not an easy feat.

The RV, though they had not felt its movement in the first place, had visibly stopped. Everyone got out. They were in a driveway. Sam, Danny, and Tucker had to be herded into the house, because they continued to stare at street lights and Tucker made sure to watch a garbage can put itself out. It had been day when they left, but it was now night. Not that the time of _day _mattered.

After the door opened Tucker ran over to a big-screened TV and continued to drool in front of it.

Lauren's parents said their good nights and went upstairs (which had moved for them). Lauren got her guests the sleeping bags from her pocket and enlarged them again.

"What time are you guys from, anyway?" she asked.

"That depends," said Danny, finally understanding why Sam had "told" him to follow along, "Whatyear is this?"

---

Ps: looking for a year...


	9. first half of Chap 7

I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been busy with school, homework, the whole figuring out I'm a Were thing. Don't ask.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, the name Lauren, Or Jurassic Park.

**Riverfox237: **Thanks for reviewing, like always. Yes, I kind of forgot about Zelda, didn't I? Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of her.

**Cheetahs-sperit: **I love questions! I might not answer them, but I'd like to know if my readers are confused. It helps my writing.

This is a little random: but I'm reading over my own writing and it's annoying me. Just asking for a little constructive criticism.

A/N: I know that in TUE the ghosts got older in time. In my Fanfiction, though, they don't. They stay the same age.

---

"2121." Said Loren simply.

Danny looked like he was about to say something. He then stopped. He opened his mouth again. After a few minutes of this he was ready to say whatever it was; unfortunately Tucker took that moment to interrupt him.

"Technology!" he screamed.

"There's the Tucker we know and," Sam watched as Tucker ran and kissed a screen on the wall, "wonder about." She rolled her eyes.

Danny swallowed his statement and nodded.

"Why is he kissing the phone?" asked Lauren.

"Phone?" asked Tucker.

"I have no idea." Sighed Sam, shaking her head.

Blue mist found it's way out of Danny's mouth. This time, Lauren didn't ask. "Great!" Danny muttered.

A familiar little round ghost in blue came from under the floor. "I am-!"

"Are you stalking me or something!" Danny demanded. Not caring about the unknowing bystander, mostly figuring this wouldn't affect his life in the past, he transformed.

"Hold it, hold it!" The box ghost held up his hands in peace. "Let me finish. Today, I am not the box ghost. Today, I am the fortune cookie ghost. And I have a fortune for you, ghost boy."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Ahem. 'A lady from your past will return, wielding a wooden sword.'"

Once the ghost had finished a loud thump came from outside. Tucker eyed a cup of water on the table. More thumps made the water shake and ripple, very Jurassic Park-like.

_Thump, drip_

_Thump, drip_

_Thump, drip_

"Go on," the blue ghost urged. Danny phased through the front wall, followed by Sam, Tuck, and Lauren (all of which decided to go by stairs.)

There stood a large Tyrannosaurus.

"Ghostzilla," muttered Danny. His hand glowed green.

Before he could do anything, a figure came into view. The green and black shadow had been hiding behind the brute. Zelda looked up, her gaze much eviler than the last time they had seen her.

"Long time, no see?" Danny asked shakingly.

To this, Zelda raised her broomstick. On cue, the beast roared in the ghost boy's face.

"Right then." He sighed. "Shall we start the chase?"

---

Yeah, that was short. I just really wanted to put the next chapter.


	10. last half of Chapter 7

Yay. Sorry for giving half of a chapter again.

**Riverfox237: **I know. See, when I first wrote this fanfiction ("in the time of the dinos") Zelda was evil. She had controlled a few hundred dinosaurs and had them attack Danny, who, in turn, over-shadowed a t-rex and attacked them back (he still had his powers in the old one). I had to change it, but Zelda still had to come back in the future with a ghostdino.

**cheetahs-sperit: **Thanks for the review. I would put more here, but I couldn't read your review. It was too confusing.

Here it is, sorry for the wait. (I apologize too much. Lol)

Chapter 7, continued

Danny turned and flew as the Tyrannosaurus ran behind him. It's talons fell through houses, being that he wasn't really solid. No one even noticed.

"Why are you chasing me, anyway?" Danny asked, "I thought you were a nice ghost, Zelda!"

"A fatal mistake."

"But you helped us."

"You couldn't help yourself."

Danny flew up, hoping the beast couldn't fly. He shot at it again. "You're not evil!"

"No. I'm not." She grinned, looking evil, "I helped you, ghost boy. I helped you survive." Danny looked up, waiting for her to continue. "And you repay me by leaving me behind!"

Ghostzilla jumped into the air after him. It flew up with crushing jaws.

_She's controlling him! _Thought Danny, _using that broom. But-_

The dinosaur was dangerously close. So close, in fact, that his mouth closed over Danny's left boot.

"Aaahhh!"

Danny turned intangible and flew with all his might, leaving the boot behind. _But that thing will never let me near it. _Danny finished his thought.

"Guys!" He called, needing help. He raced down towards them, then up. He couldn't lead it to them. _They can't hear me from here. I'll have to do this myself._

Danny spun, and flew right over the creature's head. It turned, but Danny had gone invisible.

"You can't escape, kid. Its eyesight isn't that great anyway. But its sense of smell is."

"Yours isn't!" laughed the Ghost boy, appearing behind Zelda. He grabbed one end of the broom. The witch held tight to the other end.

During this new game of tug-o-war, neither of them noticed the T-rex heading for them until too late.

The behemoth crashed head on, sending Danny in one direction and Zelda in the other. Each held part of the broom.

"No!" The green women threw down her half. "Get him!"

"No!" Growled the dinosaur in a deep voice.

"You can talk?"

"You learn something after millions of years. You've controlled me since my death."

"I didn't-" She was interrupted by a loud roar.

Taking the hint, Zelda turned and flew, broomless, with him on her tail.

Danny landed on the floor next to his friends. "Anyone as confused as I am?"

Everyone nodded. Except Tucker, who had fallen asleep on the stairs.

---

Yeah, that was bad. I just want to finish this fanfiction so I can start on my Christmas one. The next chapter is the last.


	11. Chapter 8

Here's the last chapter. I was trying not to rush it, but yes, it's rushed. I'm starting a Christmas fanfiction. It's probably going to be called "The present" or "The Christmas gift." More information at the end of this chapter.

---

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat inside the local nasty burger in present day 2005. They were discussing their last adventure.

"Okay," said Tucker, taking a bite out of his triple patty burger, "So what happened again?"

Sam sighed. "You fell asleep during the fight…"

"And slept through the night…" continued Danny.

"And into the next morning."

"We had to carry you into the time RV."

"We arrived at Danny's house two minutes after we left."

"And had to put ice cubes on you to wake you up."

"Do you remember now?"

"I remember a screen phone. I don't remember going back in time."

Danny and Sam figured Tucker didn't remember his time traveling because of the lack of technology, for the most part. He probably pushed away any memory of that.

They began to explain, for the fifth time that day, what had happened.

---

I know, I know. Flame me if you wish.

In my next fanfiction (which should be better that this, I hope) Danny wants to give Sam a special gift, but first it was stolen, than Jack skelington got hold of it. And oigie boogie escapes into Amity park! It is a The nightmare before Christmas/ Danny Phantom crossover. And a D/S fanfic.

Story is better than the explanation. (I need a nap…lol)


End file.
